


What's He Thinking?

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, cql, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: Wei Wuxian creates a talisman to hear Lan Zhan's thoughts, but what he heard was not what he expected.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244





	What's He Thinking?

Cloud Recessess, prision, Wei Wuxian couldn’t tell the difference. He finally had some free time after having copied the boring rules of the most boring clan ever an ungodly amount of times. But he had enjoyed toying with the youngest twin jade. Acting like he had never seen porn before, what a lie. He giggled to himself he was going to find out how dirty the model disciples mind really was. So he spent his afternoon tinkering.

It took a few more days than he had thought but finally it was ready. He was going to go find Lan Wangji when Jiang Cheng and Nie Huisang popped into his room, it wasn’t long before Wei Wuxian was pocketing his new talisman and setting out on a new adventure. Jiang cheng was too scared and Nie Huisang offered a great many dirty books in return for his trip to Caiyi town for the emperor's smile, so he snuck out (and back into) cloud recessess. It was almost too easy to get in and out, cloud disciples must be so boring if the guards were as complacent as they were. Well except for that Lan Wangji, he had caught him way too easily, but he had to admit he had admired his fighting skills.

It wasn’t long before he was back in his room causing trouble with his friends. Things were going well, they were laughing and teasing and wrestling on the bed, until Lan Wangji walked in. He glared at them while they pretended they weren’t doing anything. Jiang cheng and Nie Huisang ran out of the room to vomit and Wei Wuxian was left alone with Lan Wangji. First he got him with a small control talisman and Lan Wangji took his first drink, then Lan Wangji passed out on the table much to Wei Wuxian’s dismay. He managed to get the other boy to the bed when he started to wake, while teasing him about calling him Wei gege Wei Wuxian remembered his new talisman. He smirked and set it to work.

_My head… Feels bad_

Wei Wuxian covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, it worked! He reached out to touch the Lan headband only for his hand to be swatted away. It must have been an instinct since Lan Zhan’s thoughts were silent. 

“Your headband is tilted” 

_Impossible!_ “Tilted?” he panicked and sat up to straighten it. _Why won’t it straighten?_ He thought in frustration after his 3rd attempt to fix it. _Is my head the problem? Stupid odd shaped head! The rules say it has to be on straight!_

“Let me help” Wei Wuxian offered.

_Why is he so close to me?_ Lan Zhan smacked his hand away. “Go away” _Why did I like touching him?_

Wei Wuxian almost choked on his sip of wine. He shook his head, he must have imagined it, Lan Zhan once again had his full attention on the mystery of why he couldn’t get his headband straight.

“It’s still not right,” Wei Wuxian teased, sadistically enjoying Lan Zhan’s increasing anxiety. He reached for it again only to be deflected again. 

_No one’s ever tried to touch me like this before. I don’t like being touched, but i don’t mind it right now. It’s strange._

“I’m just trying to help you, why are you so nervous?” _Because I hate that I like you._ Wei Wuxian coughed up his drink after some of it Went up his nose. He likes me?

_Because_ “Headband is sacred, no one can touch it besides parents and cultivation partners.” He explained outloud _and you are not my cultivation partner._ He reminded himself though his mind wandered _… but you could be._

Wei Wuxian coughed and laughed getting up on the bed next to him. Drunk Lan Zhan’s head was a mess and he was so rigid he couldn’t even flirt outloud!

_He’s too close, he’s touching me again._

Wei Wuxian was only a little drunk as he had a high alcohol tolerence but hearing about the dumb Lan rules was frustrating his wild spirt and he was even more angry at how repressed Lan Zhan was! The boy couldn’t even flirt out loud when he was wasted! Wei Wuxian remembered one time back in Lotus Pier he had gotten so drunk he had flirted with a tree, thinking it quite beautiful. The Lan rules and what they had done to Lan Zhan were simply unbearable to Wei Wuxian.

His mouth got ahead of his brain. “You’re too rigid, who’d want to marry you, you’re going to be alone forever” That wasn’t exactly what he was going for.

Lan Zhan’s mood turned sour, “That’s fine.” _I’m used to being alone. I’ve always been alone. Why did I think you were different?_

Wei Wuxian started to feel bad but continued chatting and joking, hoping to ease the tension but he only made the situation worse by bringing up Lan Zhan’s mother.

“I don’t have a mother” _I miss her._ _I waited at her door every month, year after year even when I knew she wasn’t coming back._

Wei Wuxian sobered at the thought, the teasing of earlier forgotten. In return for his vulnerability Wei Wuxian decided to open up about his own parents, telling the story of them and the donkey.

_I thought he was just a flirt but he’s smart too, and kind._ Lan Wangji Noted. Wei Wuxian smiled at that. _How can he be so bright with so much dark in him?_

That thought almost knocked Wei Wuxian over. If only he knew… “Here’s to us Lan Zhan, bottoms up” Wei Wuxian downed the rest of the bottle, the whole evening had just been too confusing for him. Neither remembered what happened after that.

Wei Wuxian woke up to a loud knocking, finding himself on the floor leaned up against his own bed. His robes were disheveled as he noticed Bichen sitting on the table. He had almost forgotten Lan Zhan. *thunk* Lan Zhan rolled out of bed and onto the floor. The sight was so stunning and so hilarious that Wei Wuxian had to cover his mouth as he laughed. But he wasn’t laughing for long as the group of them had been caught.

Wei Wuxian was two steps behind Lan Wangji when he knelt down to ask for punishment. He was dismayed when he heard Lan Zhan thoughts. He was so guilty, he actually thought he deserved it! Wei Wuxian quickly spoke up trying to explain how he had forced Wangji against his will.

_Why is speaking up for me? He doesn’t even like me._

Wei Wuxian was a bit offended at that and at the next opportunity to talk was shouting out again in Wangji’s defense.

_I don’t need your help. I deserve this. I knew better. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t even be here!_ Wangji once again asked for punishment out loud.

Wei Wuxian was getting angry, he rolled his eyes and turned toward Lan Zhan “What is wrong with you? Why are you asking for punishment?!”

_What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?_

As the hits began to fall on their backs Wangji’s mind focused on one thought. _Let this be a lesson Lan Wangji. Caring for people, especially him, will only bring you pain._

Wei Wuxian only caught a bit of this as he was distracted by the pain. Caring for people brings pain. No wonder Lan Zhan was so closed off, he literally couldn’t open up. Despite the emotional toll when Wei Wuxian looked over Lan Zhan was sitting tall and straight backed and unmoving despite being in (and Wei Wuxian could attest) a considerable amount of pain. He’s so strong, Wei Wuxian admired and tried to force himself to also sit up tall. 

Lan Wangji found his eyes wandering towards Wei Wuxian. _All I wanted was to be closer to someone. Why do I find him so fascinating? Is he even worth losing my reputation? How did I even end up here? Why do I find myself wishing I could be more like him? Why is there a pain in my chest knowing he’s in pain?_

Wei Wuxian found his mind wandering as he watched him and heard him. mulling over events since last night, seems Lan Zhan was just lonely and harbored secret desires to be less rigid as well. He wants to be my friend and wants to be like me. He was getting a bubbly feeling in his head at the thought of being close with Lan Zhan, he thought he would like it very much.

_What’s he doing here? I- I’m indecent. How did he even get in here?_

Wei Wuxian caught Wangji’s thoughts as he got closer to him where he was meditating in the cold spring. Wei Wuxian knew he was intruding on his private time but he was excited for another chance to be near Wangji. He ran faster the closer he got “Lan Zhan!”

“How did you get in?” _I-I don’t want him here._

Wei Wuxian pouted a bit at his unhappiness “Zewu-Jun let me in!” 

_Of course he did...he knows perfectly well how I feel about him. What is he doing?!_

Wei Wuxian stripped down to his pants and got into the pond while complaining about the cold.

_Don’t look, don't look, don't look,_ Wangji’s mind repeated over and over as Wei Wuxian approached. He stared resolutely ahead at the trees.

Don’t look at what? Wei Wuxian almost asked out loud but bit his lip to stop from spoiling his secret. He ran over to Wangji.

“Stop moving,” Wangji admonished. He was angry at Wei Wuxian for disturbing his meditation and more angry at his brother. _Did he let him in here just to torment me?_

Wei Wuxian was offended again and scooted closer trYing to make friends, but the closer he got the more agitated Lan Wangji’s thoughts became and he quickly sidestepped.

_I mustn’t. He. I can’t. So close. Makes me…_ Lan Wangji’s (and Wei Wuxian’s) mind locked on a vision. It was dark in the room; they were both on Wei Wuxian’s bed. _Makes me want to…_ Wangji had grabbed the drunken boy by the collar of his robes and pressed his lips against the others. It wasn’t a chaste kiss either, Wangji’s tongue pushed into Wei Wuxian's mouth, his body pushed down on top of him pinning him to the bed until they were both breathless and moaning. _It was just just a dream Wangji, calm down._ He chastised himself. _Why do I want to do that every time I see him?_ He took a deep breath and tried to meditate the thoughts away.

Wei Wuxian was already blushing, he had thought Lan Zhan was simply thinking flirtatiously because he was drunk, he had never imagined, could never have imagined he was attracted to him. Wei Wuxian found himself breathing hard, and if not for the cold water he was sure the things he was feeling would have been all too visible to Lan Zhan. 

Wei Wuxian licked his lips and swallowed as his mouth was suddenly dry. He quickly tried talking, more like blabbering, at him all the reasons he should be his friend. He was strong and their sword fight had been the most exciting Wei Wuxian had ever had, and he was sad inside too, he was a lot like him in that aspect … and… Wei Wuxian considered, he too had felt a stirring in his body at the prospect of kissing him.

"That won't be necessary" _I can't be around you and not want to… damn it Wangji! No swearing in Cloud Recesses, look how far he's gotten me off course already!_

Wei Wuxian listened to his ramblings and used this to his advantage, sneaking up on him and, he really just wanted to try it, kissing him on the lips.

Wangji’s mind was completely silent, completely bLank as the kiss dragged on. Until Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around his neck and suddenly Wangji’s thoughts were a deafening roar of lust. 

Suddenly Wei Wuxian was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as their tongues clashed in a sloppy, moaning kiss. Lan Wangji carried him to the grass by the shore and laid him down underneath him and kissed him like his life depended on it. Neither knew what they were doing and their hands were a mess of confusion of where to place them. But both instinctively knew that they needed contact on their now hard erections. They kissed hot and heavy and grinded their clothed erections against one another until they both released in their pants. It hadn’t taken long with them both being young and inexperienced but this only magnified their feelings of panic now that their minds were coming down from the high. 

Wangji got up first quickly returning himself to the pond. He was angry mostly at himself. Wei Wuxian sat up more slowly, he had certainly not meant for that to happen. He winced as he heard Wangji thoughts degrade and deride himself. That was never his intention, he got up and ran into the pond “Lan Zhan!” 

Then, suddenly, they were both sucked into the water.

  
  
  
  


Wei Wuxian choked on the water. He was disoriented and having a hard time finding the surface, his thoughts were filled with Wangji’s frantic thoughts _WEI YING!_ Finally, when he was almost out of breath, he felt strong arms grab him under the armpits and pull his head above water. He coughed and choked up the water he had already swallowed while getting to his feet. By the time he had his bearings Lan Zhan was already ten feet ahead of him exploring the ice cavern they found themselves in. Lan Zhan seemed to be mulling over the meaning of the pristine white guqin placed on a raised platform near the back of the cave. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lan Zhan looked in the moment, his hair wet, his abs bare, his amber eyes lost deep in thought.

Wei Wuxian took a few steps to follow him when he heard a chord and found himself being hurled backwards after what felt like getting hit across the chest with a fast moving tree trunk. _Wei Ying!_ He found it endearing to hear Wangji worrYing about his safety. He really did care for him. But upon seeing he was alright Wangji turned back to the instrument trYing to figure out why it had attacked and only attacked Wei Wuxian.

When he heard the sound again Wei Wuxian held his arms up in front of his chest to defend himself but Wangji got there first blocking the attack with Bichen. 

“Lan Zhan! The head band! The headband!” he called figuring it out. 

_Headband? How did he? No, he’s right. It must have been set by a Lan ancestor... He’s smart. He figured it out before I did._

At this Wei Wuxian felt proud of himself, his chest swelling as a warm feeling filled it again. 

Lan Zhan quickly jumped to his side, his only thought: _Protect Wei Ying._ It was only after the headband had wrapped around both their wrists and Wei Ying was safe that Lan Wangji’s thoughts fixated on the scene.

_He was standing shoulder to shoulder with the man he loved, both half dressed in a freezing cold cave with water up to their knees. His sacred headband only for parents and cultivation partners was now wrapped around his wrist tYing him to the man he loved, who had just screwed around with him sexually. It almost felt like a marriage ceremony as they approached the instrument._

Wei Wuxian stumbled over his own feet a few times as he caught these thoughts. Love? Mariage? No, it was just… he liked him but not… He shook his head and turned his thoughts towards solving an easier mystery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When the mystery had finally been revealed they were left alone in the cave with only the bunnies and the yin iron for company.

"Lan Zhan" he called as the other began searching the cave for a way out. "Lan Zhan!" 

Wangji turned to look at him.

"About earlier-" 

But Wangji cut him off, "no need." _I already know everything I need to know. You just like games and I was simply your next conquest in what I'm sure is a long list… how could I expect someone like you to be serious?_

Wei Wuxian frowned, he was really beginning to admire Lan Zhan and he was hurt that despite thinking he was in love with him Lan Zhan had such a low opinion of him. He didn't really love him at all, he just thought he did. 

Wei Wuxian was angry now and he forgot that Lan Zhan was unaware he had been listening to him. "Is that really all you think of me?! That I'm just using you for fun?! It was fun but Lan Wangji I wanted to kiss you! And I think you're beautiful and smart and strong and ARROGANT." He almost spat the word out, "Do you really think so little of me?! You pretend to like me, get me to open up to you, steal my first kiss! For what?! So you can say I play games?! That I'm not serious! You never even gave me a chance! Maybe I could have been serious LAN WANGJI IF YOU HAD EVEN GIVEN ME A CHANCE!" He finished with an anguished scream and punched the cave wall before turning and wandering down a different cave passageway until he was far enough away he couldn't hear his shocked thoughts anymore. He collapsed against the wall and cried in frustration. 

Wangji took a second too long to process what he had heard, and by the time he ran after Wei Ying he could no longer figure out where he had gone in the mess of caves. "Wei Ying…" he whispered, hitting the cave wall himself. He didn't know how he could tell what he had been thinking, but he had been right, he had doubted him. 

The talisman burned out.

When Wei Wuxian finally found an exit to the cave it had been hours, he was hungry and exhausted and his spiritual energy had depleted. He fell to his knees when he saw a stream. He had been climbing through tunnels in the dark for hours and hadn’t seen water since he’d left Lan Zhan in the main chamber. He made a bowl of his hands and began scooping gratefully when he heard a foot step behind him. A sword plunged through his chest.

Wen Chao Landed in the courtyard before the main hall of Cloud Recesses. He held Wei Wuxian by the collar of his robes, he was badly beaten, cut lip, swollen eye, a large red stain in his chest from a stab wound. Lan Wangji, his brother and uncle ran outside and took in the scene. 

Wei Wuxian was barely conscious; he could only see out of one of his eyes, what was left of his spiritual energy was going towards healing his chest. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to live anymore. His whole life had been a disaster. His parents were dead, Madam Yu hated him, Uncle Jiang spoiled him, making Jiang Cheng resent him, he only had his shijie to live for and Jiang Cheng could certainly take care of her. Lan Wangji, he was the closest thing he’d ever had to something more… and even he thought he wasn’t worth anything.

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes as he looked up at Wen Chao as he held his sword against his throat. “You really picked the wrong hostage,” he laughed.

“Shut up” he dug the blade into his skin to make his point. He turned to the assembled Lan’s “I had another pLan in mind when this idiot stumbled into my hands… so. Turn over the yin iron or…” he shrugged “I kill this disciple”

“Fuck you,” Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth as he looked up at the man.

“I find him rather irritating, I think I will enjoy slitting his throat.” 

Wei Wuxian gasped and tears formed in his eyes as the sword edge slipped a little deeper into his skin. When he opened his eyes he saw Lan Zhan had taken a step forward and his uncle had him held back by his arm.

Wen Chao laughed at this. “Seems I may have the right person after all.” he mocked Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji looked almost feral. He was so angry, like he may growl at Wen Chao at any moment. If looks could kill the look on Wangji’s face would. Wei Wuxian smiled at this. But Lan Wangji was not in charge and his uncle gLanced at Xichen and shook his head. Wei Wuxian’s heart sank, his life wasn’t worth the thousands the Wens could kill with it.

There were tears in his eyes as he smiled sadly at Wangji. It’s better this way anyway. He thought to himself. 

Wangji watched his eyes, watched him give up and this only enraged him more. He wrenched his arm from his uncle, threw his sword on the ground and took three steps forward. “No you don’t. You want me” he took another slow step forward. “Trade him for me.”

  
  
  
  
  


"Lan Zhan! Don't!" Wei Wuxian shouted as Wen Chao considered. He was much more useful as leverage and would be more quiet. 

Wen Chao nodded his head in acceptance cracking Wei Wuxian over the head with his sword hilt.

Wei Wuxian locked his eyes on Lan Zhan before everything went dark.

Wei Wuxian woke up screaming. "LAN ZHAN!" He groaned in pain as he tried to use his weak body to sit up. But he couldn't, Xichen was at his bedside cleaning his wounds and had grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down holding him as he fought.

"Young Master Wei, calm down. You'll die if you keep struggling." He didn't stop. "My brother sacrificed himself for you! If you die now then what was the point?!" 

At that Wei Wuxian settled and stared up into Zewu-Jun's eyes. "Is he alive?" He whispered, eyes downcast.

"For now... we have a few hours left to decide."

Wei Wuxian winced and sighed. 

“Young Master Wei, did you know he was shaking when he got back from the cave? I haven't seen him like that about anyone, he was so worried about you. He said it was his fault that he had a second of doubt, that you saw this and he had hurt you. I know that probably hurt you terribly. I think Wangji has always been the type who feels too much and I think because of certain things in our past, it makes him very scared to feel anything at all. I’m not surprised at all to hear he fought his feelings for you. What did surprise me were his actions when he returned home from the cave without you. I have never seen my brother anything less than composed, even when he’s in mourning, even when he’s angry, he never showed it, he always controls it, and yet Master Wei at the thought of losing you he was terrified. He couldn't let himself love you, couldn’t let himself trust you, couldn’t open himself up to that kind of pain again and yet somehow Master Wei he already had. His fears are in no way a reflection on you, only the self doubt. I believe Wangji loves you and I think his actions just now prove that.”

Wei Wuxian licked his lips and looked at Lan Xichen, “Zewu-Jun, I have to get him back.”

Lan Wangi sat calmly meditating despite his injuries. His wrists had been bound behind his back, his spiritual energy was locked, and just to make sure he wouldn't get away Wen Chao had broken his leg. He deserved the pain, it was punishment for hurting Wei Ying. He opened his eyes and turned his head, there was a sound coming from the bushes. He looked around, no one else seemed to have noticed so he glanced again, a familiar red ribbon could be seen faintly in between the leaves, Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian hid between the trees waiting for an opportunity, most of the guards were lazing around the fire while Wen Chao drank and told stories of how wonderful he was. There were too many to take all at once while he was injured, plus Wen Chao was sitting close enough to Lan Zhan that, should he be found out, Lan Zhan could be dead before he could get to him. So he slowly backed away before making a loud twig snap. It worked, five or six of the Wen guards got up to investigate. He waited hidden until they were close and quickly and silently dispatched them. Now the number around the fire was less than 15, still too many to take alone, and soon they’d send more to come looking for their missing comrades. He snuck closer along a different path when the rest went to look, he made his move. 

With his injuries Wei Wuxian didn't think he could win a fight against Wen Chao and Wangji looked injured so he wouldn't be able to help fight; distraction then, he decided. He took out a fire talisman and aimed carefully hoping not to singe Lan Zhan. The fire errupted precisely between Wen Chao and Lan Zhan keeping one from reaching the other, he threw Suibian towards Lan Zhan. Luckily Lan Zhan caught his line of thinking and using his good leg managed to jump onto the blade. Wei Wuxian’s cover was now completely blown and 15 armed guards came towards him while he was focusing all his energy on steering Lan Zhan and Suibian. He quickly aimed the sword back at himself hoping it would get there in time. 

Lan Wangji grabbed Wei Ying just as he was about to get slashed, he pulled him onto the sword next to him but Wei Ying had trouble keeping it in the air with two of them. “Wei Ying!” 

Wei Wuxian figured out what he meant, using his energy to unlock Lan Zhan’s spiritual powers. Lan Zhan grabbed his wrist and immediately started a strong flow of energy to him, it was enough to get them back inside the ward of Cloud Recesses. They crash landed at the feet of Lan Xichen, who quickly rushed to their side. The two boys were smiling at each other, Wei Wuxian was laughing. Lan Xichen shook his head and smiled himself. They had just brought immeasurable trouble down on the Lan clan and possibly the Jiang as well but they were young and simply happy to have had an adventure together.

It was night by the time they were finally alone. Wei Ying smiled when Lan Zhan shyly asked him back to his room to talk. When the door closed behind them neither quite knew what to say, but as Wei Wuxian was better at talking he went first.

He scratched his nose "ah Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…" but to his surprise Lan Zhan interrupted.

"It was my first kiss too, Wei Ying." He sighed and Wei Wuxian interrupted back. 

"If you're not ready-"

"I am but-"

"I'm scared too-" Wei Wuxian interjected.

"But when we-"

"It was amazing-" 

Lan Wangji blushed to the tip of his ears. "Makes me want to-"

"To do it again-"

"But I also want-"

"I want you to be my boyfriend!" Wei Wuxian finished loudly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, if you want…" his voice trailed off and his eyes looked at the floor.

"I want." Wangji repeated before clarifying. "I want you." 

Suddenly they were kissing. Neither had any idea who initiated or how it got started but they were both quite happy to to be doing it.

The kiss deepend and continued until Wangji bit Wei Wuxian's lip. Wei Wuxian pulled back in shock, both using the time to catch their breath. Wei Wuxian raised his fingertips to touch his bleeding lower lip nervously glancing at Wangji. 

“Lan Zhan” he chastised putting his hands on his hips and looking at him disapprovingly. But Lan Wangji didn’t seem to mind as he stood in front of Wei Wuxian slowly taking off his clothes. 

“Lan Zhan~” he moaned, tilting his head to the side to admire the view of the naked man in front of him. At this Lan Wangji let a hint of a smirk twitch his lips. Wei Wuxian’s eyes wandered from his face, over his adams apple, down his collar bones, mnnnn, down his abs he shuddered and gasped when his eyes fell on his erection. He blushed and turned his head away. “Lan Zhan~” he whined, finding no way to resist. 

But then Lan Zhan was stepping closer again, one strong hand grabbed Wei Wuxian’s chin and held his head in place where he had turned it while he hungrily bit down on his neck. Wei Wuxian whimpered and found his hips bucking in desire as is against his will. “But I really do” Lan Zhan sucked his neck hard, his free hand rubbing Wei Wuxian’s dick through his robes. “Nnnnggggggghhhhhh” his head rolled back and Wangji pulled his lips away as his hands started to peel off Wei Wuxian’s robes. “Really do like you” he finished gasping as Wangji kissed and bit at his collarbone, hard enough to leave teeth marks as he removed the last of his clothing.

“I like you too” Lan Zhan purred, pushing him down on the bed. He climbed on top of Wei Wuxian and kissed him slowly, teasingly as his hand finally found and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s weeping erection, sliding his thumb around the wet tip. 

Wei Wuxian just moaned in pleasure bucking his hips wantonly into Lan Zhan’s palm. It felt amazing nothing in his life had prepared him for the pleasure he felt having Lan Zhan touch him like that. 

“Wei Ying” Wei Wuxian slowly focused as his hand stopped moving and Wei Wuxian abruptly realized he should have been doing the same to Lan Zhan so he could feel that good.

“Lan Zhan i’m sorry I-” Lan Zhan put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

He took a deep breath, “Wei Ying… there’s something I want to try” he slowly removed his hand and waited for his reaction.

Wei Wuxian smiled now it was Lan Zhan's turn to blush and look away shyly. “Really?”

He nodded.

“Lan Zhan do you actually read those books like I showed you?!?!” Lan Zhan stared at the floor. “Hey!” he reached out and grabbed a fistfull of Lan Zhans cock to get his attention. It worked. Finally Wei Wuxian smiled, “let’s do it.” if it felt half as good as before Wei Wuxian would have no problem doing it all night.

Lan Zhan moved away and got on his knees between Wei Wuxian's legs; he slowly leaned forward and tentatively licked the precum from Wei Wuxian’s tip. “Oh” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, bucking his hips as Lan Zhan wrapped his lips around the head. “OH!” he called again, finally Lan Zhan moved his lips down to the base sucking the whole thing into his mouth as a finger gently rubbed over Wei Wuxian's hole. “LAN ZHAN!”

Wei Wuxian was too far gone already but the light touch in a new spot made his eyes go round in surprise. Lan Zhan pulled back releasing him from his mouth and Wei Wuxian groaned at the loss then nodded to encourage Lan Zhan to continue whatever he was doing. “Lan Zhan~” he whined pitifully. So Lan Zhan took him back into his mouth this time letting his tongue swirl around as Wei Wuxian bucked his hips. Slowly but surely Lan Zhan pushed his finger inside. 

It was tight and Lan Zhan had no exact idea of how it would even work. So he swirled his finger inside experimentally feeling around when suddenly Wei Wuxian screamed. “AH!” Lan Zhan pulled his face back from him and would have removed his finger except Wei Wuxian had lunged forward and grabbed him by the wrist so tightly he thought he might grind his bones together. “Do. That. again.” he moaned gasping between each word, so Lan Zhan did and he got the same reaction a second time. Lan Zhan kept at it, adding a second and a third finger as he loosened up the more he grazed it. Wangji experimented with light touches and hard touches and fast and slow touches, always making sure to stop before Wei Wuxian went over the edge.

He had thought he wouldn’t stay hard during the process as he wasn’t being touched but the sight of Wei Wuxian writhing and moaning and calling his name was enough to keep him very very alert. Finally he couldn’t stand the lack of contact, he removed his fingers and lined his hips up and slowly pushed the tip in. 

“LAN ZHAN!” Wei Wuxian grabbed his arms which he was using to hold himself up on either side of Wei Wuxian's hips. Lan Zhan looked down into his eyes and could tell by his grip he was in pain. Slowly his grip relaxed and Lan Zhan leaned down to kiss him softly as he pushed himself further in. Wei Wuxian winced but choked out “don't stop. Mnnn. please” so Wangji kept going until their hips met. They stayed in that position just making out, as Wei Wuxian's hands wandered over Lan Zhan's muscular body until finally Wei Wuxian pulled away.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan please, please will you hit that spot again?” Wei Wuxian begged.

“Mn.” Wangji responded and began to gently move his hips. He found after a few thrusts Wei Wuxian started to loosen up, the walls were less tight and felt better around him. When it finally started to feel good instead of painful Wangji turned his hips and angled them to hit that spot he had found that made Wei Wuxian scream. This time Lan Zhan leaned down and captured his scream with his lips. They didn’t last long now that they had found a rhythm. Wangji's tongue kept Wei Wuxian's mouth occupied while his hips got faster and faster, drilling into the pleasure spot as Lan Wangji felt his own body giving in. The coil of warm pleasure inside of him built up until finally he was releasing deep inside of Wei Wuxian. He pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath and noticed Wei Wuxian's abs were covered with his climax which made him smile and kiss the boy once more before pulling out.

They lay next to each other sweating and panting, staring at the ceiling as their heads floated on the clouds. Both knew they would ache in the morning but neither cared. Finally after time had passed in the silence Wei Wuxian spoke. “Lan Zhan I want to do that again everyday.”

“Everyday” lan Wangji repeated. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
